SWAT City
SWAT City is a stable in GTS Wrestling, consisting of Ace Marxman, Jay Medic, and Sodapop Smith. SWAT City first appeared in the May 13th episode of GTS Wrestling, where Marxman and Smith successfully defended the GTS Tag Team Championship. However after Smith won the United States Championship. The group quietly disbanded History During the Easter Egg Hunt Match, Sodapop Smith found an Egg that gave him a shot at the GTS Tag Team Titles with a partner of his choosing, he chose Ace Marxman, the duo beat Manabo for the tag titles (Due to Manabo's partner being absent). Some time after GTS moved to a warehouse, Ace and Smith debuted a new SWAT inspired gimmick and added Ace's personal Medic, Jay Medic, to their team, competing under the name, SWAT City. SWAT City successfully defended the tag titles together for 1 month before losing the titles to Tommy Salami and Bruiser Bonifer. At Extreme Tools, Ace and Medic won the tag titles from Bonifer, who defended the titles in a handicap match, since Tommy was challenging Grim later that night for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. At Food in the Fridge, Smith was entered into a 5-Way Elimination match for the Junk in the Trunk Briefcase, which he won after lastly eliminating Fallah Bahh, Ace and Medic lost the titles later that night to Doom Crew (Manabo and Oliver Clothesoff), even later in the night, Smith cashed in his Junk in the Trunk briefcase on Thunder Rosa to win the GTS United States Championship, shortly after Rosa had just won the title. Shortly after Smith won the US title, tensions started to rise among the members of SWAT City, with the members blaming eachother for losses, eventually leading to the group disbanding. On the October 9th 2017 edition of GTS, Ace and Smith reunited to challenge The Clowns from the Woods for the GTS Tag Team Titles, but were unsuccessful, after the match, the two argued and competed in a singles match against eachother with Smith coming out on top, after the match, Smith and Ace joined hands for the SWAT City Salute, hinting at a SWAT City reunion. They reunited in 2020. GTS * Triple Team Finishing Moves ** Triple Powerbomb * Double Team Finishing Moves ** Bottle Cap (Smith) followed by a Spear (Marxman or Medic) ** Shatter Machine (Flapjack (Marxman or Medic) / Double Knee Facebreaker (Smith) Combination) * Marxman's Finishing Moves ** The Crosshairs (Lifting Reverse DDT) ** Five Star Frog Splash (High-angle Frog Splash) - Adopted from Rob Van Dam * Medic's Finishing Moves ** Fireman's Carry Cutter * Smith's Finishing Moves ** Bottle Cap (Double Knee Facebreaker) - Adopted from Chris Jericho ** Cruiser Crunch (Full Nelson Facebuster) - Adopted from The Miz ** The Decaffinator/Swanton Bomb/SWAT-Ton Bomb (High-Angle Senton Bomb) - Adopted from Jeff Hardy (2016-2017) - Used as a Signature Move Thereafter ** Future Shock (Snap Double Underhook DDT) - Adopted from Drew McIntyre Championships & Accomplishments * GTS ** GTS United States Championship (1 time) - Smith ** GTS Tag Team Championship* (3 times) Current ** Junk in the Trunk Winner (2017) - Smith *Originally, Ace and Smith won the tag titles together as AcePop, but Medic eventually joined them, becoming the stable SWAT City, he was also able to defend the tag titles under the Freebird Rule. Category:Non assholes Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:Groups Category:Junk in the Trunk Winners Category:GTS United States Champions Category:Assholes Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:HWC Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:GTS Champions